


Teruteru's Detention

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Teruteru has been upsetting the female students and it is up to Chisa to punish him but what if he likes the punishment a little bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is based off of episode 1 of DR3 Despair Side. It is kind of meant to be a joke fic and not one of my best fics so don't take it too seriously but I hope you enjoy it.

Teruteru hung in the air with his feet pulled back and his arms tied behind his back. Everything held in place by rope. The way his muscles were pulled back in unnatural directions quickened his blood pressure. Even though he mentally and emotionally enjoyed the position he was in, his body couldn’t help but to struggle against his restraints. Know how trapped and at the mercy of his captor he was only made him hotter.

Chisa gave the ropes a quick tug, she didn’t want him to get too comfy. Teruteru let out a loud shout!

“You know why you are in detention right Teruteru?” asked Chisa.

Teruteru did his best to nod through the restraints. “I accept the punishment you give.”

Chisa gave another tug, “The girls didn’t like what you did! While actually I think Mikan secretly liked it. Also I don’t think Akane or Ibuki really noticed. But I know Mahiru and Hiyoko were very upset by it.”

Teruteru was trying to catch his breath. He felt his erection grow. He was really enjoying this.

“What are you smiling about?” questioned Chisa. “This isn’t a game!”

She quickly tightened the ropes! Then she loosened their grip only to tighten the grip again! Teruteru’s limbs kept being pulled back and forward like a sensual full-body thrust.

“Oh please…” moaned Teruteru, “If you keep this up I really will orgasm.”

Chisa grunted, “What kind of dumb joke is that? Nobody can orgasm from bondage alone. You are such a weird pervert. I’m not going to go easier on you.”

Chisa picked up her pace! Rapidly constraining and loosening Teruteru’s body. His hard dick was pressing hard against his pants. Even without his dick being touched directly the blood flow from all the excitement was driving him so crazy! He felt his balls tighten as he let loose a small gush of cum while moaning at the top of his lungs.

Chisa noticed the mess in his pants and panicked! She quickly let him down and untied him.

“No no no! How is that even possible? This means I made a student cum! They are going to lock me up for being a pedophile teacher. I hope I just die right now!”

Teruteru groaned, “Hey since we started, we might as well go all the way.”

Chisa smacked him unconscious.


End file.
